Forbidden Blood
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Di dunia itu, si kembar Park adalah sosok yang disegani. Setidaknya sebelum kelompok baru itu mendatangi Golden Vampire Highschool. Woojin tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ada sosok yang berani meremehkan seorang Park Woojin lewat sebuah senyuman. Warning! Cast akan terus bertambah! [JinSeob] [2Park] [Wanna One] [Yuehua] [Produce 101] [Idol Producer]
1. The Beginning

Di sini kamu tak akan pernah mendengar jantung berdetak. Kamu tak akan pernah merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh.

Karena di sini bukanlah dunia yang kamu kenal. Sekilas memang terlihat serupa. Makhluk berkaki dua dengan setiap fitur yang tidak ada bedanya dengan dirimu mungkin kamu pikir adalah makhluk yang sama denganmu. Manusia katamu?

Bukan. Mereka tidak bisa disamakan dengan manusia. Hanya penampilannya saja yang memukau, tapi apa yang ada di dalamnya hanya kehampaan. Tidak ada organ tubuh yang memberi kehidupan. Mereka hidup dari darah, tapi bukan darah mereka sendiri.

Jadi sudah bisa kamu tebak makhluk apa mereka? Makhluk apa sebenarnya laki-laki muda berambut ungu yang tengah berjalan dengan pemuda lain berambut cokelat manis?

Ya. Mereka adalah vampire.

Selamat datang di dunia ini. Selamat datang dikehidupan sekolah vampire nomor satu, Golden Vampire High School.

Ah, pemuda itu. Dua pemuda itu lebih tepatnya. Mereka adalah murid yang cukup disegani di Golden. Mereka bukan bintang sekolah seperti Daniel, atau vampire teladan seperti Minhyun, atau vampire yang easy going seperti Kenta. Tapi semua vampire di sekolah itu tahu mereka. Park bersaudara itu adalah satu-satunya vampire kembar yang ada di sana. Keduanya punya kekuatan yang luar biasa besar. Sayang, mereka lebih suka memamerkannya untuk menduduki hirarki kesiswaan. Kasarnya, mereka sama saja dengan seorang pembuli.

Hampir semua siswa pernah berurusan dengan duo Park. Tidak hanya karena mengganggu kakak adik itu, terkadang semua terjadi hanya karena mereka bosan. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri tingkah mereka saat ini. Kembar yang lebih tua dengan angkuhnya mendorong sesosok vampire mungil hingga tubuh dingin itu membentur lantai. Sedangkan yang lebih muda berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ji.. Jihoon tunggu. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu," tubuh itu gemetar tak berani menatap sosok sombong di atas sana.

"Itu masalahmu. Kau tidak pernah melakukan apa pun di kelas. Kami bosan," sang adik menjawab atas nama Jihoon yang sedang menyeringai.

Dan sudah bisa dipastikan siswa itu tidak akan tampak di hari berikutnya.

Benar saja. Bangku di sudut ruang kelas X hari ini tak berpenghuni. Pengajar mereka menyampaikan bahwa si vampire muda harus beristirahat sementara waktu.

"Jihoon hyung, berhentilah menyakiti siswa lain," bisik salah satu vampire tinggi tepat di hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon tak mengindahkan permintaan itu.

"Hyung..."

 **BRUK**

Tubuh besar itu seketika sudah tersungkur di depan kelas. Cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri semula. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berdiri. Memang vampire itu cepat, tapi kali ini dia berdiri karena terkejut mendapati sekelompok vampire dengan hawa lain melintas di jendela kelasnya. Salah satunya menatap Jihoon tajam dengan bibir yang siap mengeluarkan suara.

 _Jangan hyung! Aku baik-baik saja._

Tidak perlu suara bagi pemuda itu untuk menghindarkan vampire yang sangat ia idamkan dari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Guan, kau baik-baik saja?" vampire bertubuh ramping memandangi Guanlin yang sedang tersenyum kecil pada kelompok di luar sana.

"Eoh Daehwi hyung. I'm fine."

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali mereka berdua," sahut sosok lain dengan papan nama Jo Haknyeon di dadanya.

"Sudahlah ayo pergi saja," Guanlin dengan cepat menjauhkan teman-temannya dari jangkauan si kembar.

Bicara soal si kembar, pemilik nama keluarga Park yang lebih muda sekarang ini sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kelompok di samping kelasnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Tidak tahu Woojinie. Aku belum pernah melihat mereka di sini," jawab Jihoon pada adik beberapa menitnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Woojin pun segera beranjak mengikuti jejak Jihoon melewati kelompok itu. Untuk se per sekian detik, Woojin sempat terdiam merasakan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi. Kuat sekali. Lebih kuat dari aura Jihoon saat melindunginya. Namun dia mencoba mengacuhkannya dan kembali pada aktivitas awalnya. Mengikuti kembarannya.

Hanya beberapa menit berlalu, dan Jihoon sudah terlihat mencengkram erat kerah kemeja pemuda dengan tubuh begitu ramping dan indah. Woojin sendiri tengah mengaduk isi ransel hitam yang sepertinya milik pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada di sini Hoonie."

Jihoon mengalihkan cengkramannya pada leher sang pemuda. Mengangkatnya tinggi namun tetap lekat pada dinding putih di balik punggung pemuda itu.

"Jadi dimana kau menyimpan tabungan para dewan, huh?"

Pemuda dalam cengkraman Jihoon mulai merintih, tak kuasa menahan kekuatan Jihoon. Tenaganya mulai menguap. Semakin tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk meronta.

"PAIN"

Tubuh proposional Jihoon seketika menegang. Tangannya melepaskan cengkraman di leher pemuda itu. Lututnya bertemu lantai yang tak kalah dingin. Matanya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan yang sangat hebat. Woojin yang terkejut segera mendekati sang kakak.

"Jihoon, kau kenapa?"

"Aaarrrrghhh!" Jihoon tak menjawab dan justru berteriak semakin keras.

Woojin dilanda kepanikan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat saudaranya seperti ini. Dia memeluk tubuh itu. Bahkan tidak mengindahkan sosok asing yang datang mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang terkulai di sisinya.

"Haaah hah hah," Jihoon terengah. Ia terlihat seperti baru saja kehabisan nafas. Matanya menitikan bulir air mata.

"Bisa berjalan?"

Kini Woojin membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tumpuan pemuda berkulit terang itu. Menuntunnya berjalan menyusuri lorong. Melewati sesosok vampire yang tak kalah angkuh dengan kembarannya.

Woojin berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak salah lihat. Ia tidak salah melihat pemuda asing itu baru saja tersenyum meremehkan. Dan aura mengintimidasi itu kembali menerpa kulit esnya. Woojin yakin benar papan nama itu bertuliskan **AHN HYEONGSEOB**.

TBC

Rurulala readers,

I'm back with new stories n new genre!

Should I continue this one or just dismiss it?

Dilanjut apa didelete nih?


	2. How Dare You

Siapa pun tidak akan pernah membayangkan bahwa ruang bawah tanah dengan desain urban itu adalah tempat berkumpul sekelompok siswa populer Golden Vam HS.

Sesungguhnya, pemandangan di hadapanmu sekarang adalah hal yang mustahil bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah itu. Bagi mereka rasanya sangat mustahil jika idola sekolah, panutan sekolah, da. ahli bahasa sekolah, bisa duduk dalam ruangan yang sama dengan siswa paling cerewet ditambah siswa pembuat onar. Intinya, perpaduan kelompok ini terlalu berlawanan.

"Kau kenapa Park Jihoon? wajahmu kusut sekali," ucap pemuda menyerupai syberian yang baru saja bergabung.

"Jangan diajak bicara Ong hyung. Dia sedang sangat sensitive," sosok bersurai silver meraih lengan sang pemuda untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang berhenti menyakiti siswa lain, hyung," Guanlin dengan lembutnya menatap wajah angkuh yang sedang diliputi amarah.

"Salahmu juga sih menyentuh staff dewan kesiswaan," sosok lain dengan gitar di pangkuannya menimpali.

"Aish kalian ini berisik sekali! Mau kubunuh satu per satu huh?!" Jihoon berteriak kesal melemparkan gelas kaca yang bisa ia raih.

"Wow wow _slow down_ Jihoonie," Woojin buka suara setelah mengamankan pemuda dengan mahkota oranye dan papan nama Lee Daehwi dari gelas yang melayang.

"Woojin sini. Jelaskan padaku," Ong melambai mengundang kembaran muda itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti hyung. Tiba-tiba Jihoon berteriak kesakitan begitu saja."

"Yang kalian bully tidak bicara?"

"Tidak."

"Sebenarnya dewan kesiswaan yang mana yang jadi korban kalian kali ini?" Daniel mulai ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Hong Eunki"

 **UHUK**

"Kalian sudah bosan hidup?"

"Memangnya kami hidup?" balas Woojin pada hyungnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hyung sok cantik itu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Dia harta berharga klan bangsawan. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

"Ah rumor kuno itu. Kalian semua ditipu, itu hanya karangan si Hong saja. Buktinya aku masih hidup sekarang."

"Kau pasti sudah mati kalau bukan karena Guanlin"

Serentak setiap mata yang ada mengarah pada sosok yang kehadirannya sama sekali tak mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Jinyoung dengan penciuman tertinggi pun tak menyadarinya.

"Ge.. gege..."

"Susah sekali menghubungimu di bawah sini. Semua gege mencarimu."

Tubuh Guanlin membantu. Wajahnya diliputi rasa takut.

"Tunggu!" Sang murid teladan berteriak lantang.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami sangat menyayangi Guanlin. Bahkan sampai rela tidak membunuh makhluk rendahan yang menyakiti tunangan Zheng Ting-ge," sosok pemuda lain tampak menghalangi beberapa dari mereka yang berusaha meraih Guanlin.

Guanlin sendiri tengah tersenyum samar ke arah Jihoon yang sekarang tak bergeming.

Siapa juga yang bisa bergerak mendengar fakta itu. Fakta bahwa Jihoon baru saja menyulut api dengan keluarga vampire nomor satu. Keluarga pemimpin kaum mereka. Vampire yang sesungguhnya.

Ruangan yang tadi ramai sekarang begitu hening. Tak ada yang berani bicara sampai Daniel melonggarkan cengkraman pada kotak camilan tak berdosa.

"Eunki hyung bagian dari Yuehua?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi."

"Kalian benar-benar salah perhitungan kali ini Park," sambung Seungwoon yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Minhyun.

Apa yang Seungwoon katakan tentu akan disetujui oleh yang lain. Menyakiti bagian dari keluarga bangsawan itu memang suatu kesalahan. Keluarga itu punya deretan penerus dengan kemampuan jauh di atas siapa pun yang ada di sekolah itu.

Zhu Zheng Ting yang disebutkan tadi adalah kakak tertua dalam klan itu. Image bagaikan peri hanyalah tipuan. Ia punya kelenturan tubuh dan kemampuan mengendalikan orang lain. Hampir semua kekuatan ia kuasai lebih dari ahlinya.

Yang datang tanpa tanda kehadiran adalah pemeluk nama Fan Chengcheng. Chengcheng memang tercipta dengan kelebihan untuk tidak terdeteksi oleh vampire manapun. Ia juga mampu membunuh dengan satu jentikan.

Setelahnya ada Justin yang tadi menahan mereka. Ia punya kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki 10 vampire. Melihat masa depan.

Masih ada 7 vampire lagi. Tapi lebih baik kalian mengenalnya sendiri.

Pusat kediaman mereka ada di Cina. Dari sana juga Guanlin berasal. Jika ada vampire yang keluar masuk negara itu semua harus melewati persetujuan para penerus Yuehua. Inilah bagaimana Guanlin paham betul hirarki keluarga kerajaan tersebut.

"Eunki tidak mungkin mengadu. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?"

"Ada yang melihat kami. Tadi di lorong ada dua vampire. Yang satu aku tidak lihat karena membawa Eunki hyung pergi."

"Yang satu lagi... Ahn Hyeongseob?" Seungwoo membulatkan mata berharap perkataannya keliru.

"Tahu darimana hyung?"

"Awas saja a..."

"Kau sungguh akan mati jika menyentuhnya Jihoon. Dia bukan tandinganmu," potong Seungwoo cepat, "bukan tempatmu untuk menyentuh vampire itu"

* * *

Setelah Chengcheng dan Justin meninggalkannya di depan pintu besar sebuah ruangan, sekarang di sinilah Guanlin berada. Di dalam sebuah ruang putih dengan beberapa tabung kaca besar di sudut lain ruangan. Matanya menangkap sesosok vampire di dalam tabung terindah. Sosok yang namanya sukses membuat hyungnya, Hwang Minhyun, tersedak. Ya, sosok itu adalah Hong Eunki.

"Zhengting gege.. _dui bu qi,_ " ucap Guanlin lirih seraya membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam pada vampire lain di sisi tabung kaca sekretaris dewan kesiswaan.

Yang diajak bicara menghela nafas sesaat lalu menatap Guanlin lembut.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengingatkannya," pecah Guanlin lagi.

"Kau berhutang terima kasih pada Hyeongseob. Kalau dia tidak di sana dan menghentikan Park Jihoon sialan itu, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya," Zhengting menghempaskan diri di salah satu kursi besar di ruangan itu.

"Jika kau memang menyayanginya, hentikan dia. Sekali lagi kami mendapatkan mereka bertingkah, Hyeongseob sendiri yang akan mengakhiri semuanya," sambung pemuda ramping itu.

"Maafkan kami Guanlin, tapi vampire yang kau cintai itu sudah melewati batas. Kami tidak bisa terus diam melihat vampire lain mereka sakiti," kali ini sosok lain nan tampan bak model dan penuh wibawa berbicara.

"Aku mengerti Wenjun-ge."

"Ini, sampaikan pada dua bersaudara itu," Wenjun mengulurkan sehelai surat merah kepada Guanlin.

Guanlin mengenggam surat itu erat diliputi kecemasan. Oh dia cemas bukan hanya karena surat peringatan ini. Dia cemas mendengar bahwa Hyeongseob adalah eksekutor yang akan menangani vampire kesayangannya. Guanlin tahu dengan pasti, hyung yang mirip kelinci itu merupakan eksekutor paling mengerikan dalam sejarah vampire. Hyeongseob dan Chengcheng lebih tepatnya. Yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah Chengcheng mengeksekusi dengan sangat cepat, hingga kau tidak akan merasakan sakit sedetik pun, sedangkan Hyeongseob akan mengeksekusi secara perlahan dan sangat menyakitkan, membuat sosok vampire manapun lebih memilih mati daripada berhadapan dengan kelinci itu.

* * *

Sepanjang kelas berlangsung, Woojin sama sekali tak fokus dengan penjelasan pengajarnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada sosok vampire di sisi jendela yang belum lama menjadi penghuni kelasnya.

Sosok itu manis. Namun dingin. Terlihat rentan. Namun hawa mengintimidasinya sangat besar. Woojin tidak habis pikir bagaimana sosok yang terlihat seringkih Dongbin, target utama buliannya dan Jihoon, ternyata adalah eksekutor.

Apa yang Woojin lihat sama sekali tidak cocok dengan apa yang Woojin dengar.

"Berhenti memandang hyungku kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

Woojin tersentak. Tubuhnya kaku oleh hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi.

"Chengcheng," sosok lain di sudut ruangan menggumamkan sebuah nama pelan tapi sukses membuat Chengcheng menyingkir dari sisi Woojin sekaligus menyadarkan Woojin bahwa jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

Woojin bergerak meraih ransel putihnya, memasukan benda yang ada di meja. Tepat saat ia akan mengalungkan tas, ia terdiam. Suasana kelasnya seketika begitu tegang. Tapi ada satu sosok yang berjalan santai di depan kelas dengan ransel biru tua. Sekilas sosok itu menatap Woojin dan mengulas senyum yang sangat Woojin benci. Sebuah senyum meremehkan. Sama seperti senyum siang tadi.

Suasana semakin tegang ketika langkah sosok mengintimidasi tadi terhalang vampire lain. Woojin membulatkan mata sempurna melihat kembarannyalah yang berdiri di sana.

"Kau Ahn Hyeongseob? Kau yang mengadukanku pada klan Yuehua?" tanya Jihoon tajam lengkap dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Hyeongseob hanya menatap Jihoon datar, "Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Kau berani mengabaikanku hah?"

Jihoon baru saja mengangkat lengan, berniat meraih kerah seragam Ahn Hyeongseob ketika tangan kekarnya tak bisa ia gerakan.

Ia tahu siapa yang menghentikannya. Ia paham betul kekuatan siapa ini. Hanya saja ia tidak percaya kekuatan ini ditujukan padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembaran, Park Woojin.

 _Hoonie jangan mengganggunya, aku punya firasat tidak baik._

Wajah Jihoon menekuk begitu menawan. Tidak biasanya sang adik menghalanginnya.

"Aku mau lewat. Lepaskan dia," ucap Hyeongseob datar pada Woojin di sudut ruangan.

Woojin melepaskan kekuatannya, membiarkan Jihoon bergerak. Namun sayang, Jihoon masih saja teguh dengan harga dirinya dan berniat melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"PAIN"

Jihoon seketika menjerit. Tubuhnya begitu panas. Ia tersungkur di lantai menahan rasa sakit tak tergambarkan.

Hyeongseob hanya menatap jengah sosok di bawah kakinya sebelum melangkah melewati Jihoon tanpa berniat mengakhiri penderitaan siswa itu sedikit pun.

"Tunggu.. lepaskan dulu kekuatanmu," Woojin berucap sambil memeluk tubuh kembarannya.

Hyeongseob tak menghiraukan suara rendah berlogat Busan yang mengalun di udara dan tetap melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

"Tu.."

 **BRUUK**

Tubuh Woojin yang tinggal beberapa centimeter dari Hyeongseob kini berjarak belasan meter. Ia terbentur tembok putih dan kekuatannya seketika sirna, namun ia masih sanggup melihat Hyeongseob yang menatap sangat tajam. Mematikan keberaniannya untuk terus melihat sosok itu.

"Hyeongseob hyung berhenti. Kumohon."

Woojin memang tidak mampu bergerak sekarang, tapi mata elangnya bisa melihat seorang Lai Guanlin membungkuk sangat dalam dan bahkan bertumpu pada lututnya.

Hyeongseob berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang meringkuk lemah dan tengah mengatur nafas berat.

"Dengarkan teman-temanmu dan sadari posisimu Park Jihoon. Oh tunggu. Kau tidak pernah menganggap mereka teman, bukan?" Hyeongseob menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Seharusnya kau belajar dari kembaranmu. Setidaknya dia tahu kalian tidak akan hidup tanpa 9 vampire lain yang sedang menyaksikanmu menderita sekarang. Kau itu hanya makhluk rendahan."

•

•

 **TBC**

 **•**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Karena ternyata ada 3 orang yg review, maka aku mencoba melanjutkan FF ini.

Satu review aja sangat berarti... Jadi Hamzzi meminta review kalian biar tulisan Hamzzi makin enak kalian baca.

Review jjuseyong~


	3. Something Strange

Ruang bawah tanah Golden Vam High sore ini kembali dipenuhi oleh 11 penghuni yang tengah sibuk.

Daehwi sedang sibuk membantu Jinyoung memberikan supply darah pada kakak kesayangan merek, Park Woojin. Woojin sendiri masih terbaring lemah. Tenaga Woojin memang belum juga kembali, namun ia sudah dapat menggerakan bagian tubuhnya.

Di sudut lain Guanlin sibuk dengan beberapa cairan untuk menormalkan kembali Jihoin yang masih merintih lembut. Daniel dan Sungwoo ada di sana mengunci tubuh Jihoon yang meronta karena ia benci jarum suntik.

Sedangkan Minhyun tengah berkutat dengan Seungwoon dan Jisung meracik darah yang tepat untuk mengembalikan stamina teman mereka itu.

"Berapa kantong lagi yang harus kuhabiskan?" Woojin menatap tumpukan kantong darah kosong di sisinya.

"Satu lagi hyung. Setelah itu kau perlu minum darah dari Minhyun hyung," jawab Jinyoung sambil menggenggam erat lengan Daehwi.

"Kuatkan dirimu Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi menutup matanya mendengar suara Jinyoung. Bau darah yang sangat menyeruak ini sungguh memabukan. Membuatnya seketika haus.

"Aku bisa melakukan transfusi sendiri. Kau bawa saja Daehwi keluar," Woojin mengambil alih pipet pengatur katup infus dari tangan Jinyoung membiarkan salah satu duta Golden Vam High pergi menenangkan vampire muda di sisinya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Woojin sudah bergabung di sekitar Jihoon yang masih terbaring.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hm-m," gumam Jihoon pada sang kembaran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Aku kan sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya Jihoon."

"Kalau bukan karna Guanlin berlutut memohon, kau pasti sudah mati," timpal Jaehwan yang tengah bersandar pada sofa hitam.

Jihoon hanya diam. Ia menyesal, tapi bukan Jihoon namanya jika ia terlihat menyesal.

"Dia sudah tidak perlu suntikan hyung, kalian bisa melepaskannya."

Seungwoo dan Daniel spontan melonggarkan genggaman mereka. Membiarkan Jihoon mencari posisinya sendiri.

"Lin-lin, ini apa?" Seungwoon mengangkat sebuah surat merah yang sebelumnya mencuat dari saku _coat_ Guanlin membuat semua vampire menoleh penuh tanda tanya.

"Milik Woojin hyung dan Jihoon hyung. Aku hanya diminta menyerahkannya," Guanlin membereskan peralatannya dengan tenang, menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang begitu besar.

Minhyun di sisi Woojin segera menggenggam erat jemari pemuda tan yang gemetar itu. Woojin cukup pandai untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah surat peringatan.

"Jihoon?" Daniel memandang khawatir ke arah Jihoon yang tengah mengigiti bibir bawahnya setelah Sengwoon menyerahkan surat merah itu.

"Ini baru peringatan pertama, mereka belum membuat keputusan apa pun. Benarkan Guanlin?" ucap Seungwoo berusaha menurunkan ketegangan.

Guanlin diam. Ingin menjawab namun ia tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa pimpinan kaum mereka bahkan telah menunjuk eksekutor untuk vampire yang sangat ia sayangi.

Waktu terus berlalu. Ruang bawah tanah yang _fancy_ semakin kehilangan penghuninya. Menyisakan si kembar dan Guanlin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Guanlin untuk tinggal hingga Jihoon pergi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Jihoon yang biasanya sangat tak acuh dengan keberadaan Guanlin, kini melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang sangat jarang diterima sang pemilik nama belakang Lai itu.

Mulanya Jihoon hendak mengikuti Woojin untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka. Namun seketika langkah kakinya terhenti, jemarinya meraih sang kembaran dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Ku tunggu di halaman sekolah," ucap Woojin sebelum meninggalkan Jihoon di sana.

"Ada apa hyung?" Guanlin akhirnya beranjak mendekati pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya.

Jihoon tak bersuara. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Guanlin. Merapatkannya dan menjadikannya sandaran wajah cantiknya. Tangan Jihoon meraih punggung Guanlin dan meremas kuat kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh maskulin itu.

Tubuh Jihoon sendiri mulai gemetar. Isakan halus terdengar di sela dada bidak Guanlin.

Meski sejujurnya terkejut, Guanlin memilih diam dan mengusap surai Jihoon. Guanlin paham bahwa sekuat dan setegar apa pun Jihoon, masih ada sisi lembut di hatinya. Sisi dimana Jihoon bisa merasa takut dan sedih. Sisi yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain selain Woojin dan Guanlin.

Guanlin tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mengerti mengapa Jihoon yang selalu dingin bisa menunjukan sisi lain kepadanya. Bagi Guanlin fakta bahwa Jihoon memilih tubuh jenjangnya sebagai sandaran adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga dan Guanlin tidak ingin hal ini hilang karna rasa penasaran.

Setelah Jihoon mulai tenang Guanlin mengangkat wajah itu.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melindungimu lagi hyung, maafkan aku," ucap Guanlin menatap dalam-dalam wajah rentan di hadapannya.

Jihoon menggeleng lembut.

"Kau sudah banyak melindungiku Guanlin. Kau dan Woojin selalu melindungiku."

Guanlin meraih tubuh itu dan memeluknya sesaat.

"Pulanglah. Woojin hyung sudah menunggumu."

Dan Jihoon pun menghilang dari pandangan sesosok Lai Guanlin.

* * *

 **PLUK**

SSbuah tepukan membuat pemuda bersurai ungu tersentak.

"Sudah?"

"Hm-m. Kau memikirkan apa? Ahn Hyeongseob?"

Jihoon tahu kembarannya itu sedari matahari masih tinggi tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan satu nama dalam pikirannya.

"Aku merasa ada yang janggal denggannya."

"Kekuatannya? Memang. Tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya, kan?"

"Bukan itu. Hanya... ada yang berbeda dengan auranya," ujar Woojin yang lalu memacu mobil merahnya cepat meninggalkan sekolah megah tersebut.

Jihoon hanya mampu mengerenyit bingung. 18 tahun mereka bersama, tapi Jihoon masih saja pusing ketika kembarannya membicarakan soal aura. Alasannya mudah, Jihoon tak punya kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan aura jadi ia tidak pernah paham mengenai hal itu.

Oh sedangkan Woojin punya kelebihan itu. Kelebihan untuk membaca aura. Ia bisa membedakan aura setiap vampire.

Sejak berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga pimpinan vampire itu, menurutnya ada yang janggal dengan aura mengintimidasi Hyeongseob. Aura itu mengintimidasi namun sekaligus menarik bagian terdalam Woojin dengan sangat kuat. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya karna selama ini tak satu pun aura vampire yang ia temui mampu menariknya.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Aku kembali," Hyeongseob dengan tenang memasuki pintu utama rumah besar bak istana, menyapa para penghuni tampan di dalamnya.

Sesosok vampire memandang Hyeongseob dengan seksama. Memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja sekalian?" tanya pemuda itu santai.

"Bisa apa aku kalau Guanlin sudah memohon?"

"Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan Guanlin. Kenapa dia bisa menyukai makhluk seperti itu," ujar pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan vampire lainnya.

Oh mereka sedang membicarakan kejadian yang dialami Hyeongseob saat meninggalkan kelas. Iya betul, kejadian dimana Hyeongseob terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya.

Hyeongseob memang belum mengatakan apa pun mengenai insiden itu. Karena memang tidak perlu kata-kata dan tidak perlu telepati. Cukup melihat Hyeongseob saja dan seisi ruangan sudah mendapatkan visualisasi jelas dari kejadian yang ia alami. Bagaimana caranya?

Kekuatan salah satu dari merekalah yang membuat semua ini mungkin. Kekuatan melihat masa lalu, kekuatan untuk melihat dan menyimpan bahkan menutup memori seseorang. Kekuatan yang sangat langka. Dalam tiap generasi hanya ada satu vampire yang bisa melakukannya. Dan hanya keluarga kerajaan Yuehua yang memilikinya.

"Kenapa tidak terbaca oleh Justin?"

"Aku membacanya Zeren-ge. Maka dari itu aku diam. Aku sudah tahu Hyeongseob hyung tidak akan berbuat lebih. Oh dan aku juga melihat kau membagikan pandangan masa lalu. Daripada akhirnya kau marah karna aku merusak peranmu, lebih baik aku diam saja kan?" jelas Justin secara rinci tanpa beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Eunki hyung sudah membaik?" Hyeongseob segera mengganti topik pembicaraan begitu bergabung di sisi sang ketua.

"Sudah. Dia ada di kamarku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri lagi."

"Oh! Hyeongseob!" seru vampire lain dari lantai kedua yang dalam hitungan detik sudah berpindah di tengah mereka.

"Ada apa Wenjun-ge?"

"Aku akan mengirim Euiwoong ke kelasmu. Dia mulai masuk besok."

"Zeren gege mari bertaruh!" Justin segera merangkul gege kesayangannya.

"Aku bertaruh 4 bulan," Chengcheng angkat bicara meski tubuhnya sedang diseret gemas oleh sang ketua.

"Aku... 3 bulan?" Justin berpikir ragu.

"Kalau Wenjun-ge sudah sampai mengirim Euiwoong. Paling lama dua bersaudara itu bertahan dua bulan," timpal Zeren.

"Siapa eksekutornya?"

"Aku malas. Kau saja hyung!" Chengcheng berteriak dari sudut ruangan dan mulai berdiri untuk mendekat.

"Zhengting-ge sudah menunjukmu pula," sahut Wenjun.

"Aku muak melihat mereka. Apalagi yang muda. Siapa namanya? Woojin? Dia terus menatapmu dengan mata kelaparan hyung. Sangat menjijikan," Chengcheng menggumam dengan wajah yang jelas merasa terganggu.

"Wah jangan bilang dia tertarik padamu Seob," goda Zhengting.

"Cih. Aku tidak sudi bersanding dengan makhluk rendahan seperti mereka."

•

•

 **TBC**

 **•**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang udah review, add fav dan follow FF ini.

Hamzzi akan sharing singkat kenapa bisa dapet pikiran untuk bikin character Hyeongseob kayak gini. Jadi Hyeongseob seketika di mata Hamzzi keliatan kayak vampire genius gitu. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Jangan lupa review ya supaya next chapter lebih baik lagi. Gomawoyong

Review jjuseyong~


End file.
